


Risk

by christinawithav



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Aaron and Emily share a moment after the season finale.





	Risk

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: The season finale was pulse pounding from start to finish, and this idea came. Had such writers block lately and my muse kept giving me problems in this fic. Unbeated.

***  
Aaron stood in the backstage area as he listened to President Kirkman give his speech to congress.

Beside him stood Emily and on her other side Seth stood there, behind them various other staff members.

Just like old times, Aaron thought to himself.

He watched as Kirkman looked confident and his words gained momentum and a life of their own.

Everyone quickly stood up and applauded wildly.

Kirkman sure had come a long way from the mousy HUD secretary to the larger than life president he was turning into.

"I'm so proud of him," Emily whispered, she had leaned in closer and her lilac perfume was so intoxicating.

God, how I missed her, Aaron thought to himself.

"So am I," Aaron admitted honestly.

"I missed you also," Emily said with some hesitation, as if not sure of how he'd take it.

"I missed you too," He whispered back, he really hadn't wanted to but he had.

He thought he saw Seth smirking out of the corner of his eye, but was distracted as Kirkman came to them and everyone began congratulating him.

***  
It was an hour later and they were back at the white house and they'd ended up on a balcony.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Aaron."

"Can't blame you the evidence was strong."

"But still..." Emily trailed off as Aaron briefly took her hand.

"Em, we're going to be working in the same building together again day in, day out, we need to move on from the past."

They looked at each other silently, as always the air was charged between them.

He still remembered their kiss and her soft lips.

He was about to try to say something when he found those lips pressed against his.

For a moment he was stunned and then quickly returned the kiss.

Soon they pulled apart, "Not that I didn't enjoy myself, but what brought that on?" He asked.

"If these last few weeks have taught me anything it that each moment could be our last and you should seize the moment, everything has risks in it, but you never know what could happen unless you try."

Aaron raised an eyebrow, she used to be just as cynical as he'd always been.

"I know we're working together again, but we had something Aaron, I'd like to see where this goes."

"I do to," Aaron admitted. They were about to touch lips again when they both saw movement out of the corner of their eyes.

Seth stood there with an awkward look on his face, but his eyes held amusement and then his lips a little smirk.

"Sorry," He told them.

"Do you have radar?" Emily asked exasperated.

"Seems so," Seth replied, "Weren't you the one who told both of us that opposites don't attract?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "All right fine, they totally can, you happy now?"

"Don't know about him but I'm enjoying it," Aaron gave his best smile, dimples and all.

Seth snickered but he quickly left soon after.

Aaron kissed her forehead, "It really is good to be back."


End file.
